


two slow dancers

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lazy Mornings, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: There's something makes us more than blood and bone... love's like the wind unseen, unknown. I see the trees bending where it's been. I know that it leaves wreckage where it's blown. I really don't know what I love you means. I think it means don't leave me here alone."Dark Sonnet," Neil Gaiman.It would be a hundred times easier / If we were young again / But as it is / And it is / We're just two slow dancers, last ones out.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	two slow dancers

The yolk of dawn breaks and the sun spills through the window. Dust floats in the shafts of light. She wakes up next to the love of her life, and everything is good. The war is over and the people are safe. Their bed is warm and their bodies are close. Catra runs her fingers through Adora's curls, and she faces her wife, blinking away sleep.

Adora mumbles, "I had a bad dream last night."

"Yeah? What about?"

"Doesn't matter. It's over now." Adora smiles. "I'm happy you're here."

"Where else would I go?"

"I still can't believe this is all real. But it is."

"Someone's feeling sentimental."

Adora lets out a soft laugh. "I always am, when it comes to you."

Catra doesn't know what to say to that, so she buries her face in Adora's hair and throws an arm over her chest. She listens to the way Adora breathes, the gentle rise and fall. Their hearts match in rhythm.

They lay there, sweat cooling on their skin. Outside in the trees and flowers, the summer grows ripe and sweat. Today they might spar, like old times but better, until their blood runs hot and their muscles ache. Then, perhaps, lunch with friends. Or they'll spend some time alone, riding Swift Wind through the clouds and watching the birds. They have all the time in time in the world to decide.

"I love you," Catra says suddenly.

"What was that?"

"Don't make me repeat it."

"I want to hear it again."

The smell of Adora's hair is the smell of home.

"I said... I love you."

"I love you, too," Adora hums. "More than anything."

Catra touches Adora's back, feeling the rough lines of scars. The scars she caused, from these same hands that caress her now - Adora turns to Catra and blows a raspberry.

"What's that for?"

"I can tell when you're thinking about it."

"She-Ra can read minds, huh?"

"I know when you're thinking about the past. Just relax and be with me."

Adora grabs Catra's hand and brings it to her face. She kisses her knuckles, mouth lingering on the golden ring that flashes around her middle finger. There is more than forgiveness.

Adora says, "Our wedding... that was the best day of my life. Every day with you is."

"You're too nice." 

"I'm lucky to have you."

 _"I'm_ the lucky one."

Adora laughs again. "So competitive."

She leans in to kiss her wife, and Catra smiles against her lips.


End file.
